Lady's Baby
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Charlie didn't realize how much his life would change when he set foot on Flight 815. Now, not only is a girl and her baby fellow survivors, but they're becoming his family.
1. Lady's baby smiles and coos

**Lady's Baby**

_Disclaimer: The song lyrics for "Lady's Baby" are by Peter Tork (from The Monkees,yay!). I thought it was a perfect song to describe Charlie's relationship with Claire and her baby._

* * *

_Lady's Baby smiles and coos,  
Takes away my lonely blues._

Charlie remembers the first time he ever felt Claire's baby kick. They were in the middle of the jungle; he'd just convinced Claire to go back to the caves with him. She stopped, and he thought she was having contractions again. It was only the baby's kick. Claire grabbed his hand, and placed it on her belly. Charlie only got to hold his hand there for a few seconds before Ethan had appeared in front of them. But, it was enough to feel the little one alive in Claire's belly.

For nearly a month, Claire was missing. Charlie held her hidden in his mind, simmering guilt and anger and sorrow, but the baby was there as well. Then, one day, she came walking into the caves – blank faced and paranoid, but alive – her and the baby.

The first time she saw him, Claire thought for sure Charlie was a ghost or angel or something coming to deliver her to their Maker. He grasped her free hand and placed it on his cheek and kissed her palm and touched her cheek then she knew he was very much alive and she was too. He never left her side after that.

The baby was a boy. What his name was, Claire wouldn't say. Every time someone suggested they take the baby so she could rest, Claire would shrink away. She wouldn't even let Charlie take the little one.

No one knew how she got away, or if she had been let go. Claire couldn't remember. Jack had pressed her to recall anything, but Claire could only shake her head and look at him with frightened eyes. That's when Charlie took her away. He was determined to protect her, to make up for what he couldn't do before. If anything were to come for Claire again, he would be ready.

* * *

"Could you ever forgive me?" he asked one night on the beach as they sat near a small fire.

"For what?" Claire asked, looking his way. She shivered and Charlie hurried to place a blanket around her shoulders before sitting down beside her.

"For not stopping Ethan from taking you."

Claire shook her head. "Charlie, you did everything you could. You nearly died for me. I should be the one asking forgiveness from you."

"No, Claire!" Charlie bent to one knee in front of her and grasped her hand. "I tried to protect you, because I wanted to. I told you once I liked you and I wanted to be your friend. I care for you more than I think I have for anyone."

"If you say it isn't my fault and I say it isn't your fault, then there's nothing to forgive."

Charlie nodded, and smiled. "We'll call it even."

Claire pulled her free hand from his, and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Thank you, Charlie."

It took everything in him for Charlie to stifle a sob. He pulled Claire close to him, minding the sleeping baby cradled on her right arm. He felt wet seeping through the back of his shirt, and knew if Claire could let it out, he could too.

"Do you have a name for him yet?"

"No" Claire replied, as she hung the little one's cloth diaper on a branch to dry. She didn't get the cloth on the branch far enough, and it fell to the ground. "Criminey!"

Charlie's head snapped up at the exclamation. He'd never heard Claire say anything like that before. "What?"

She nabbed the cloth by the corner, and examined it. "I have to wash the diaper over again! It has sand and leaves stuck to it."

"Here." Charlie held out his hand. "Let me do it."

"You don't have to," Claire started then stopped for a moment in thought. She looked at Charlie, his hand still held out to her, and heaved. "Hold him while I wash it."

Charlie knitted his brows. "Are you sure?" he asked, surprised. It had been three weeks since Claire had returned, but she hadn't let anyone hold the baby.

"Yes, I am." Her blue eyes bored into his. "If I can't trust you, then I can't trust anyone. The thing is, you are the only one who has even tried to earn my trust." She lifted the baby from her arm. "Hold him."

Charlie broke Claire's gaze to look down at the baby. He slipped his hands gently under the baby, and cradled him in the crook of his arm. The baby gurgled, his eyes opening. Charlie smiled at him. "Hello there, little one." He tickled the little boy's cheek. "Are you looking at me?" The baby cooed loudly, keeping his wide eyes on Charlie's face.

"He likes you" Claire said, smiling.

"After seeing your beautiful face for seven weeks, he probably thinks I'm goofy looking."

"Awe Charlie, but you're goofiness is so cute." Claire pinched his cheek, laughing.

"I need to write that down that you think I'm cute so you won't forget you said it!" Charlie shouted as he followed Claire to the washing area near the caves.

"Don't worry," Claire said, peering over her shoulder at him. "I won't forget."

"So, you still haven't decided on a name for this little guy?" Charlie asked as Claire washed off the cloth diaper.

Claire sighed. "For several weeks I had decided to keep my baby, I hadn't thought of any names. There was no reason to choose a name after I thought he would be adopted. I don't know what name to give him now." She turned to face Charlie. "Do you have a second name?"

Charlie was startled by the question. "My second name?"

"Yes, like mine is Elizabeth - Claire Elizabeth Littleton."

"Oh, right! Um, mine is Aiden."

Claire smiled, wringing out the cloth. "Charles Aiden Pace?"

"You are correct" Charlie replied, smugly.

"Then his name is Aiden."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Charlie glanced down at the newly named Aiden, smiled broadly, and couldn't imagine ever being sad again.


	2. Baby's mother cooks my meals

_Baby's mother cooks my meals,  
Warm and cool is really real..._

"Dude, here comes your woman."

Charlie looked up at Hurley's observation. Claire was trudging through the brush balencing Baby Aiden cradled on her arm and a grass-weaved mat in her hand.

"Looks like she's bringing you something…like food." Hurley continued as Claire came closer.

"Hi!" she greeted, a smile spliting her face.

"Hello, luv" Charlie greeted back with a nod. He held out his hands, and Claire slipped Aiden into his arms.

"Hey Claire," started Hurley, looking curiously at what was on the grass-weaved mat. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, I wanted to try my hand at cooking." She plopped down next to Charlie on the log. "I use to work at a fish and fry place. I thought it wouldn't be too hard to cook up something."

She proudly presented the mat to Charlie. The fish was nearly blackened and had some sort of liquid covering it. Charlie scrunched up his nose.

"What's that stuff on top of it?"

"I maranaded it in guava juice."

They heard a snort. Hurley was shaking in silent amusement.

Charlie cocked his head to look at his friend beside him. "What?"

"Dude, I so can't wait to watch you eat that."

"Hurley!" Claire snapped, but a smile betrayed her. "You have no faith in my cooking?"

The large man shrugged. "I'm not the one who's gonna eat it."

Claire shot a look at Charlie, who was convenantly distracted with tickling Aiden's chubby cheek. He felt Claire's eyes on him and raised his head, catching the determination on her face.

He smiled, winningly. "Looks delicious, luv. How 'bout a taste?"

"Gladly," replied Claire smiling back. She broke off a piece of the fish and fed it to Charlie.

Hurley rolled his eyes at the display. Claire giggled as Charlie sucked on her finger, savoring the drops of the guava juice. "Not in front of the kid!"

"How is it?" asked Claire.

Charlie nodded. "It's good! And I'm not just saying that."

She presented the mat to Hurley. "Want some?"

"That's okay." He held up a hand. "You made it for your man anyway."

"I'm happy to share," Charlie put in, "but don't expect me to share those lovely fingers I like to use as silverware."

Hurley through his friend a 'you-lousy-son-of-a-gun' look. He didn't want to disappoint Claire, in his good-natured way. So he took a piece of fish and hesitated before popping it in his mouth. Flashes of hacking up whatever Jin had given him nausitatingly danced in his mind. To Hurley's surprise, he liked the fish.

"It's good."

"Really?" asked Claire, happily.

"Yeah."

She poked Charlie in the side. "I'm glad to hear you weren't lying to me."

"Hey!" Charlie protested, leaning away from her. "I know better than to lie to you ever again. Now how about some more of that fish from those lovely fingers?"


End file.
